Year of the Spark: April 2
by Sparky Army
Summary: A malfunctioning Jumper, impermeable fog and weird things lurking in the forest. Just the ordinary things on a mission that went wrong.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

A/N: I found this on my computer and finished it for today and it got longer than I thought. It's a little bit humorous and a bit fluffy, I hope you like it.

* * *

**Unscheduled Camping**

_By kuroima_

„Just admit it."

"What? No, there's nothing to admit," John continued his way through the forest.

Rodney snorted. "You led us into nothingness!"

"I did not!"

"You so did! You got lost and pulled me and Elizabeth down with you."

John rolled his eyes. "Aren't you a bit too melodramatic here?"

Before Rodney could reply something Elizabeth chose to put an end on the bickering. "Okay, that's enough. We lost our way but it's nobody's fault and your complaining won't help us to get back, Rodney."

"Nobody's fault?" Rodney snorted again. "If Captain-super-duper-flyboy would have turned around we wouldn't be lost in this goddamn forest surrounded by this impermeable fog."

"How could I have known that it would be that bad?" John snapped back.

The two men were now facing each other. "The sensors weren't working properly but you kept on flying."

Elizabeth tried again to stop them but John was faster. "The sensors didn't say anything about impermeable fog ahead," he stressed the last three words.

"Logical mental activity was never-"

"Stop it!" Elizabeth raised voice let both men flinch. "I know, we are all tired and hungry and exhausted but your unsubstantiated argument won't help us in any way. Let it drop and find a way back home without any complaints by _both_ of you," she turned to John "I think we should build up the tents it seems to get dark soon," John only nodded and they continued their way to find a capable place for the night.

Elizabeth followed her two friends as they headed forward and sighed. She had been pleased about this mission because it meant that she would have been out of her office for some time and she had been looking forward to translate the runes of an old ancient ruin they had found. But now she just wished that she never went on this mission, to deal with John and Rodney when they were fighting like this wasn't a pleasure. Not even Teyla or Ronon were there because they visited her people on New Athos. She sighed again and rubbed her temples.

The distance from the Gate to the ruins was quite far so they had taken one of the Puddle Jumpers. But after some time the sensors had started to go crazy until they had failed completely and they were forced to land. The three of them had discussed about what they were going to do and decided that they would try to reach the ruins, it was just noon and the ruins weren't far away. But how wrong they were. They hadn't really noticed the fog and after some time it had become totally impervious. She was just happy about the fact that they had taken the tents with them because she really wasn't looking forward at sleeping on the ground.

An hour later they finally found an appropriate place to build up the small tents and started immediately. Elizabeth and John enjoyed watching Rodney how he tried to set up one of the tents alone but just messed it up. After some while they gave in and helped him.

They had just finished a scanty dinner and retreated to their tents – Elizabeth had claimed one alone for herself – when she heard them throwing snappish comments at each other. She groaned and buried her head in her jacket that she used as a pillow. They were the closest friends she had and she wouldn't replace them with anyone but there where times when she wanted nothing more as to strangle them.

She heard some rustling, raised her head and was looking in John Sheppard's green eyes. "Could you make some space?" When she wasn't moving he sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I know you wanted to study the scrawl..er…ruins but please don't let me sleep in one tent with _him_. Not now," he put on his best puppy dogface but just got a raised eyebrow. Elizabeth was determined not to let him get away so easily.

They stared at each other for several moments. "You'll get chocolate," Elizabeth bit her lip and considered the tempting offer. "Lots of chocolate," he stared at her intensely until she eventually nodded.

John dropped his sleeping bag and walked over to the other tent while Elizabeth pulled it in and watched the shadows of Rodney and John dancing around. She shook her head as they started to bicker again.

"It's for Elizabeth," Rodney let finally go of the chocolate bar he was trying to defend. "Oh, okay," John took it and went heroically over to Elizabeth.

He bowed before her and presented her the chocolate. She chuckled and started to open it while he was taking off his boots and snuggled into his sleeping bag. "Thank you," she said and ate one piece and offered him another one. John bent his head and took the piece of chocolate with his mouth. Elizabeth blushed as his lips brushed her fingertips slightly and turned her eyes away when he was looking up at her.

She took another piece and then put the rest away while he lied down on his back. "I'm sorry for previously. Rodney and I…we-"

"It's okay, John," she smiled at him. His face lit up and he smiled back.

"Where do you think is Atlantis?" Elizabeth lied down next to him and stared through the opening at the night sky and scanned it with her eyes. "Oh, look, these are looking like a turkey," she narrowed her eyes for a brief moment and then started to laugh.

"Well, I would say they're more looking like a dog…like Sedge," she tried to hide her grin.

John studied her face. "Are you mocking me?"

"No, I would never dare to do that," she bit on her lower lip but the sight of his pouting face let her burst out in laughter. A soft smile curled up on John's face. He had rarely seen her laughing like that and he just couldn't get enough of it. A snore from the other tent turned their attention to it for a split second.

He observed how she studied the night sky again lost in her thoughts. "When I was twelve I wanted to be an astronaut," she simply stated.

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows and she nodded.

"It was just a phase but I was so thrilled by the idea that my parents gave in and so I got a telescope," the corners of her mouth raised. "Funny, if you think about were I am now."

"Now I'm jealous. Your childhood dream is fulfilled," but she shook her head. "Not?"

"Well, I still have to find a man to spent my life with, get two kids and a nice little house."

"Ah, the typical wish," as she shot him a look he defended himself. "Don't look at me like this, it wasn't meant pejorative I want the same. By the way, you have an entire _flying city_ that is much better than a house, isn't it?" she grinned and nodded. "And you have plenty of men to choose from," he wiggled his eyebrows and grinned at her seductively.

"Right, there is this absolutely cute scientist," she turned her eyes to him.

"Ouch, that was cruel," their eyes locked for a silent moment before they both started to laugh which was interrupted by a yawn of Elizabeth.

"What do you wanted to be as a child?"

"Rockstar," it was the only thing he said.

"Rockstar?" Elizabeth asked disbelieving and quirk her eyebrow.

"Yep, but just to annoy my father with it I always wanted to be a pilot."

"Oh, that's the John Sheppard I know," another yawn escaped her.

"Okay, that's enough. Now it's bedtime," he closed the tent and they both curled up in their sleeping bags. He watched her eyes drifting slowly shut. "Goodnight 'Lizabeth," she mumbled something back and he fell asleep with a soft smile.

* * *

John snuggled closer to the warm body next to him and opened his eyes. First he was irritated about the fact that Elizabeth had buried her head in his chest and his arm was lying around her but then he remembered where he was and laid-back. He propped himself on one arm and watched her sleeping. John had never seen her so peaceful as if there was nothing to be concerned about.

He carefully bent forward and placed a slight kiss on her forehead, which caused her to wake up and he thought that it was the most adorable thing ever. She grimaced and slowly opened her eyes looking lost and confused for a moment. "Good morning sunshine."

"Good morning," Elizabeth gave him a weary smile. She noticed the proximity of them and his hand lying on her waist a moment later and hold his gaze. Green eyes were staring into equal ones and nobody said anything. But the tensed moment was disturbed by Rodney who opened the tent hastily and stumbled into it completely oblivious of what he was interrupting.

They both pushed away and John's hand left her body. "Rodney! What-"

"Shush!" he peered outside and seemed to search something. Elizabeth and John were now sitting and followed his look but couldn't make out anything.

"Rodney, would you explain-"

"Would you both shut up," he hissed in low voice but then turned around to look into the displeased faces of his friends. "There's something out there. Maybe some beast," he looked from one to the other. Elizabeth and John shared an incredulous look. "Really, I'm not hallucinating or had a nightmare, there was some odd noise," he sounded a bit scared.

When he didn't make a move to leave John sighed and put on his boots. "Fine I'll take a look around," he was already out of the tent when he heard Rodney's voice. "Elizabeth, are you crazy? Stay here! Who knows what's out there."

John ignored their conversation because a sound got his attention and he raised his P-90. It was still quite foggy so he couldn't see very far. He concentrated on the sounds and turned into the direction where he heard something again and saw dark silhouettes coming closer to them. He could hear Rodney in the background muttering something about that they were going to die. Could it be that Rodney was right and there was some beast? He hoped not and turned around to look into Elizabeth's worried face.

He took a few steps forward to a nearby tree and the silhouettes became clearer, they looked rather human. "Who's there?" he asked into the silence. The figures stopped and a moment later he heard a familiar voice.

"Sir? This is Major Lorne," he continued his way and emerged out of the fog. John sighed relieved and lowered his gun as the rest of his team appeared. "Dr. Weir, Dr. McKay," he nodded at them who were both looking as relieved as John. „When you didn't dial in yesterday and we couldn't make any radio contact we went out to search you but the fog did make it difficult."

"Ah well, we thought we would enjoy this wonderful view and camp here," he said sarcastically.

They started to pack up the tents and when they made their way back to the Gate through the fog that cleared more and more they found the lost Jumper. They moved the things inside and while the others took their places and Lorne checked if it worked he joined Elizabeth outside. "I'm sure, if we discover the mysteriousness of this fog you can come back and study the runes."

"And maybe we could camp again," she turned to him and gave him a smile.

John grimaced. "I don't know if my back would appreciate the uncomfortable bed."

She watched him for a moment and then stepped closer and kissed him on the cheek. "Are you sure you don't want to camp again?" instead of waiting for an answer she turned around and headed for the Jumper.

John just stared after her and a grin slowly sneaked upon his face. Maybe camping again wouldn't be such a bad idea, far from it.


End file.
